1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose and, more specifically, to a hose for automotive use, for example, for use as a methanol fuel hose or a hydrogen fuel hose in a fuel cell vehicle or a hose for transporting coolant in an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Art
Motor vehicles employing a methanol fuel (which may contain a gasoline) or a hydrogen fuel have not come into practical use, so that hoses for use in such motor vehicles have not specifically been developed. However, attempts are actively made to equip next-generation automotive systems with fuel batteries employing a methanol fuel or a hydrogen fuel, and there is an increasing demand for developing hoses such as a methanol fuel hose and a hydrogen fuel hose for use in fuel cell vehicles.
Metal tubes such as of stainless steel (SUS) are currently employed as fuel tubes (e.g., methanol fuel tubes and hydrogen fuel tubes) for fuel cell prototype vehicles pre-produced by automotive makers in consideration of gas resistance (resistance to degradation by gas) and gas barrier properties (impermeability to methanol and hydrogen). However, the metal tubes (e.g., SUS tubes) are very heavy in weight, poor in fuel efficiency, and costly.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hose which is superior in gas barrier property, light in weight and less costly.